1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arm brace. More particularly, the present invention relates to a support brace which steadies the arm and redistributes forces on the arm to the upper torso.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various braces are known which restrict the relative position of the upper arm and the torso of an individual. U.S. Pat. No. 281,338 to Butler discloses an arm rest which includes a flexible arm band attached to an arm support member, a vertical torso support member hingedly attached to the arm support member, and an adjustable prop which allows the arm support member to be held at various angles with respect to the torso support member. Both the arm and torso support members are secured to their respective body parts with belts.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 46,365 to Kinman discloses an arm supporter which includes an adjustable arm support element hingedly and pivotally connected to body support element. The body support element includes a rigid U-shaped brace which is secured to a rifleman's waste with a belt.
To assist in aiming a gun, U.S. Pat. No. 3,390,477 to Galbraith discloses an upper arm brace with a contoured arm rest. This brace is supported on a hip through an adjustable bifurcated rod to a belt mounted plate. U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,390 to Duke discloses another belt supported arm brace which is retractable, and pivots to hang from the waist when not in use.
A support device for cameramen that includes a brace member for both the thigh and upper arm is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,983 to Simmons et al. This device is secured to both the waist and upper body through belts and straps. A similar device, but without the belts or straps is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 2,172,178 to Rosenberg.
A body brace which is useful in preventing injury to a person lifting or carrying weights is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,219 to Alvey. Though this triangular device may be strapped to the arm, weight is distributed from the elbow to the pelvis, not the humerus to the upper torso or thorax. Further, the body engaging sides of the triangle are normal to each other, rather than acutely angled.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.